No Ordinary Fan Fiction!
by stephneanne
Summary: This is no ordinary fan fiction, this is my life! How the **** did I become Bella Swan? Things that happened in the books will definately need to change! Everything with the Cullen's will be different! I will make sure of it! Can they handle it? Can you?
1. Chapter 1

This is no ordinary fanfiction; this is my life! My name is Michelle Grimshaw but everyone calls me Bella. You may think this to be strange so allow me to explain.

As a 24 year old average woman I never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen to me; how wrong I was. My life consisted of going to work, going home where I lived with my dog to watch TV or read whichever book had taken my fancy, and going out with friends. I just like many other millions of people enjoyed the world of Twilight; if you're reading this now then like me you also enjoy the world of Twilight fanfiction.

I had read many stories written by other fans and even read ones where normal everyday people got stuck in the Twilight story world. Totally fiction of course, it could never happen. Yet it did. I can't tell anyone though, who would believe me? I would end up in a padded cell, drugged up drooling in a corner before I could blink. Yeah totally not fucking going to happen, not to me. So what do I do? Who do I tell? I can't stand the burden of my secrets. I have to get it out and the best way I could think was on this site. By some miracle I can still access my account on here don't ask me how because in my new world this site doesn't even fucking exist. I know you won't believe me, and you will think this is a new elaborate story, and that's fine. I just ask that you read it then I can actually have the peace of mind knowing that I told someone.

My new life started for no reason at all, I didn't hit my head, I didn't slip into a coma, I didn't die and get re-born or whatever. It was a normal day for me from beginning to end. I got up and got myself ready then went to work, I came home from work after my shift and changed out of my uniform into my pyjamas, I fed my dog, I watched a bit of TV, checked if there were any new and interesting fanfictions uploaded, I then locked up my house, secured the dog in the kitchen and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning as fucking Bella Swan in shit hole Forks; yippee for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes you read that correct. I woke up in a strange purple covered bed, a strange purple covered bed that was in a strange bedroom that was not my own.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted as I jumped up to take in my surroundings.

"Bells? What's wrong? What happened?" A man shouted panicked as he barged into the room. Bells? What the fuck?

"Bella you nearly gave your old man a heart attack!" he huffed when he saw I was in no danger. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Erm... yeah?" It definitely sounded like a question rather than an answer.

"Well you best get a move on and get ready for your first day of school." He told me as he went to left the room before pausing. "Oh and Bells watch the language in future."

I sat on the bed totally confused. Was this a dream? I pinched my arm and the pain confirmed this was no dream. Now I only had one other idea as to what was going on. The setting and the fact I was being referred to as Bella only made one conclusion in my mind. Now I'm an intelligent woman so I refuse to actually believe that theory; it was not fucking possible. I made my way to the bathroom and took a deep breath before looking into the mirror. Oh my fucking God the person looking back at me through the reflection was definitely not me. Dark eyes, pale complexion, long dark brown hair. Holy shit I was Bella Swan.

Well if this weren't some sort of weird dream or hallucination what the hell was I going to do? I decided I may as well have a shower and get myself ready.

The conclusion I came to as I was getting myself ready was that if I was going to be stuck as Bella Swan I was going to have a little fun with this. Now as any Twilight fan would I knew the book back to front and inside out. The other thing is that there were things that I definitely did not personally agree with in the stories. As I read the book I always thought of how I would do thing differently; now was my chance.

After looking in Bella's wardrobe I totally agreed with her casual style of jeans, t-shirts and trainers. However this girl needed some decent dressy clothes. Now that was something I was definitely going to fix; her underwear drawer also needed an extreme makeover.

I went with the casual everyday look for now and finally managed to locate the dismal excuse of a makeup bag; everything inside was brand new and unopened. I quickly applied a light dusting of bronzer and plenty of eyeliner and mascara. I always used this in my normal life every day, so now, so did Bella. I couldn't decide if I could be bothered straightening my hair, that was until I realised Bella didn't even own any straighteners. This girl was going to cost me a fortune just to get the basics. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked ok; I can tell you the Bella in the books was insane. In my normal life my body was what would be politely described as overly curvy; it never bothered me in the slightest that I never had what was deemed as the perfect figure; but Bella's figure was rocking. Everything just the right size and shape, curves where they should be and everything seeming in proportion. I was definitely going to make the most of this.

I grabbed what I presumed would be my school bag and headed downstairs. I can't believe I am going back to school; I fucking hated school with a passion. The man who I'm now guessing was Charlie was sat at the little breakfast table drinking what I presumed was coffee and reading the paper. I made my way to the counter and made myself a cup; I could not cope with the day ahead without caffeine.

"I didn't know you drank coffee Bells." He said.

"Yup!" what else could I say?

"Well sorry it's only instant."

"Nah that's fine I don't mind instant." Which was true; I normally drank instant at home because I was too lazy to deal with anything else. I quickly finished my cup and made my way to leave.

"You not going to have breakfast?" Charlie asked me.

"No I never bother." Same laziness as the instant coffee; no breakfast equals an extra ten minutes in bed.

"Well have a good day at school. I will see you when I get home from work; do you want me to pick up some pizza for dinner?"

"Char...Dad." Too weird way too weird. "I don't like pizza."

"Oh well I've not got much in because I don't usually cook." He looked embarrassed. "How about we go to the diner tonight then?"

"Yea that's fine by me. Tomorrow after school I will go food shopping and I'll start doing the cooking." I told him.

"You sure Bells?" he asked with what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Yeah I will cook... you can do the washing up. I'll see you later."

I made my way out the front door and saw the truck I was suppose to drive. So not cool. Something just had to happen to this thing soon. I soon got it started easily and made my way to the high school; I stopped at the shop on the way to get some cigs; I know I should quit but that would not be happening soon. I made sure to get enough to last me a couple of days and lit up my first one as I continued my journey to the school. I made it in one piece and made my way to the office to collect all the necessary information to start at this hell, sorry high school. It went as I thought it would stares and gawks from all directions. I was not fucking happy; didn't their parents ever teach them that it was rude to stare? Obviously not!

As the book described I got stuck with Jessica fucking Stanley in a few of my lessons so ended up sat with her and the rest of Forks High School's finest at lunch. I had grabbed some edible looking sandwiches, a bag of chips and a drink and let the whole school gawk at the shiny new toy with my head held high. Within ten minutes I knew that in the near future I was going to end up punching Mike Newton in his ugly face.

At that moment was when the Cullen's walked past our table; I of course immediately knew who they were. I watched them walk to their own little table in the corner observing the unnatural grace and beauty that was described in the books. Jessica of course saw me looking and decided to start on the unneeded description.

"That's the Cullen family Doctor and Mrs Cullen..." she started out.

"I'm not interested." I told her as I turned back around to continue my lunch.

"WHAT?" she screeched. I looked up from my half eaten sandwich and saw the whole table had stopped what they were doing to watch our interaction.

"I said I'm not interested."

"How can you not be? They are weird! They are all together as in relationships but live together as brothers and sisters." She screeched.

"So that's their business." I told her getting annoyed now.

"That's not true only Jasper and Rosalie are blood related they are twins, Emmett, Alice and Edward are all adopted so not blood relatives." Angela jumped in. "And they aren't all together its Emmett with Rose and Alice with Jasper."

"Thanks for clearing that up but I still think it's their own business." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Edwards single though but he doesn't date nobody's good enough for him." Jessica jumped back into the conversation. I couldn't resist looking at their table to see what the Cullen's reactions were to our conversation. Of course Jessica didn't know they heard every word so presumed I was checking Edward out.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you." Jessica advised.

"I'm not interested in him." I told her.

"Yeah right because like you would even have a chance with him." Came a really bitchy voice from across the table; this must be Lauren Mallory. "i mean i don't know who you think you are? You just turn up today thinking your god's gift to us all or whatever!"

"Lauren is it? Well for one I am not interested. Two if I was that has nothing to do with you. Three I think no such thing about myself. And four you ever so much as think of talking to me like that ever again when I have done nothing to you I will make sure to knock your teeth down your throat and make sure that the surgeon who gave you that dodgy fake nose gets some more business from you. Do you understand?" She nodded looking scared. Good. I got up and walked past a lot of gobsmacked students, including the Cullen's and made my way out of the building. I went to the back of the kitchens and had a quick smoke before the next lesson started.

At the bell I made my way to my next lesson which was Biology; this meant I would be meeting Edward. I made my way to the class and handed my paperwork to the teacher before being directed to sit next to Edward. I noticed immediately that he stiffened and that his grip broke a chunk out of the table. I sat down and looked him straight in the eye refusing to be intimidated by him.

"Get a fucking grip!" I told him before turning to face the teacher; I proceeded to ignore Edward for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the bell rang as predicted he shot straight out of class. I too got up to make my way to gym, just as I was about to leave the classroom I was stopped by Mike fucking Newton. I was so not in the mood for him; I was also not as polite as Bella.

"Listen Matt" I decided to use the wrong name just to piss him off. "I have no interest in you so leave me alone or you may find my foot fitting snugly between your legs." I told him as I made my way to gym.

I fucking hate gym and made the decision I was going to get Charlie to write me a note to excuse me from ever doing it. It worked with my real life dad because I always hated gym when I was at school in the real world. Luckily because it was my first day the gym teacher let me sit out and watch. At the end of the lesson as everyone made their way off to change back into normal clothes I left the gym to head to the car park. I was walking when I saw Emmett and Rosalie. I just couldn't resist saying something.

"Hey Goldilocks and Papa Bear!" I shouted at them. Rosalie immediately turned to me with a death glare.

"What did you just call us?" she snarled.

"Well I called you Goldilocks, now I know you're blonde but I bet even you can work out why and I called him Papa Bear because there is no way that with the size of him that he's baby bear." I told her with a straight face.

"How dare you!"

"Yeah whatever anyway can you do me a favour and tell your brother Edwin is it?" I decided I liked the idea of purposely getting names wrong and decided to use the name that Charlie did in the book. "Can you tell him in future if he has a problem with me to grow a pair and tell me about it instead of acting like a dickhead."

Emmett immediately started laughing.

"I like you you're fun!" he told me once he had calmed down.

"Well I like you too chuckles." I told him smiling. I always did like Emmett in the books he was more fun than the others. "We should hang out sometime. You too ice queen if you thaw out a bit first." I told them and with that I walked away. I went to the office and handed in my signed paperwork. My interaction with Emmett and Rosalie meant that I had missed bumping into Edward again. I got into my truck and quickly lit a cig as I moved out of the car park on my way home.

I got back home and did the assigned homework. Thankfully I remembered enough from when I was at school the first time to get it completed just as Charlie came home.

"You ready to go Bells?" he shouted from the front door.

"Just a sec!" I told him as I quickly shoved everything back into my school bag. I then met him at the door and we made our way to the cruiser.

Once at the diner we quickly found a table and placed our orders.

"So how was school?" Charlie finally asked.

"It was great!" I told him. "I'm definitely going to have a lot of fun."


	3. Chapter 3

I had a plan! I knew I had a week to put this plan into action because I knew that Edward was currently sulking in Alaska like the child he is. I have decided that my course of action would be to get in and friendly with his siblings. I knew that Alice and Emmett would be easy so I needed to concentrate on Rosalie and Jasper. I am nothing but a true Twilight fan and had read Midnight Sun, so I knew all the details of the family meeting that would take place after the van incident; I fully intended to make sure that the meeting would be unnecessary. I was fully researched and prepared and knew how to worm my way in. Fully armed for the day I made my way to school.

I was early, as I intended to be and made sure to park in a space where the Cullen's would see me as soon as they arrived. I took my position and my prop and sat back, had a cig and waited. My prop was a book on the American Civil War. I had done a lot of research on the subject as my plan was to peak Jaspers interest so I obviously needed to know what I was talking about. I had purposely picked a book that was highly criticised as being inaccurate and a lot of fabrication. I sat in my truck muttering about these inaccuracies and the false evidence knowing full well that Jasper would hear me. It wasn't long before the Cullen's pulled up in Emmett's Jeep, and as I had predicted went to the same parking spot that they always used no matter which car they drove in. I gave a loud sigh and an even louder tut.

"Oh please it fucking finished in 1845!" I knew that would get Jaspers attention. "Who the fuck wrote this piece of shit? 1843 my ass!"

I looked from the corner of my eye and I had definitely got Jaspers attention. I had to remember to keep my emotions on control so I just concentrated on what I could remember reading online last night and how this book didn't match. I was grateful that I was also one who could always retain information and also function on little sleep; they were both invaluable qualities in this situation. I decided that as the bell was about to ring it was time to go for the big finale of my performance whilst I still had my intended audience. I quickly jumped out of my truck holding the book prominently in my arm.

"Stupid piece of shit! I should ask for a refund, I never even heard a teacher get this much wrong!"

I walked purposely to the bin and furiously threw the book in. As I was heading into the building I heard my plan work and gave a small smile.

"Hey Bella wait up!" it was Jasper. I turn around to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what you were reading."

"What about it?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster. "Oh let me guess you wanted to start on me about being a geek or some shit like that! Well save it I've fucking heard it all before" I told him before turning to leave.

"Actually I was just going to ask if you have an interest in the Civil War why you were reading that nonsense." He told me. Hook. Line. And Sinker. "I am particularly interested in that era of our history if you were interested I could recommend some better books." He started to look shy and unsure.

"Oh that would be great!" I told him excitedly. "That was a waste of time and money but I had limited options."

"Well I have a few books at home I would be willing to lend you."

"That would be great! Are you sure you don't mind? You don't even know me."

"You're the Chief of Police's daughter so I'm sure I can trust you." He told me.

"Well yeah that would be great thanks." I told him. I decided to try and step it up a bit. "You know if you're interested in it too maybe we could get together sometime to talk about it?"

"Erm... I have a wi...girlfriend!" he seemed so alarmed that I was making advances he nearly slipped up that him and Alice were married.

"Ok get over yourself!" I told him laughing. "I don't know how girls normally act around here but when I say talk I really mean talk. Jeez if you're thinking things like that then never mind!" I told him once again turning to leave.

"NO! Bella I'm sorry!" Jasper shouted.

"It's fine, let's just pretend it didn't happen." I told him. "Just let me know if you decide about those books and if you wanna TALK!" and with that I made my way to my first lesson of the day.

The morning past pretty quickly and before I knew what was happening it was lunch time. I made my way to the cafeteria and as luck would have it Emmett was the person in the queue just before me.

"Hey Chuckles how's it going thawing that girl of yours out?" I asked him with a chuckle of my own.

"Bella play nice!" he said with a big dimpled grin.

"Hey I'm always nice!" I told him grinning. "I don't know how you could say such a thing!" I added in a fake pout for good measure.

"Bella you are just too much!" he laughed.

"Well I was going to ask you a favour but never mind." I told him and started perusing the choices for my lunch.

"Oh and what was that?" he asked intrigued.

"It doesn't matter now." I told him. "It's not something NICE!" I told him with a grin.

"Oh now I am intrigued!"

"Well I have a feeling that sooner or later that skank Lauren is gunna need putting in her place; how are you with pranks?" I have never seen anyone grin so big.

"Count me in!" he told me. "What did you have in mind?"

"I will let you know once I've thought about it." I told him.

I grabbed my food and made my way to the table that I had been sitting at thankful that at least Angela was there. I purposely made my way past the Cullen table and smiled at them. I received smiles back from Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Not Rosalie though; she was next on my list.

"Nope still not thawed!" I said as I passed earning chuckles from all of them except Rosalie.

As I sat down Lauren decided to comment.

"So what were you talking and laughing with the Cullen's about?" she asked in disgust. "What would they want to talk to you about?"

"Oh that! Oh we were just organising an orgy!" I told her with a straight face.

"WHAT?" she asked spitting out the drink she had just taken.

"Oh yeah they invited me to have an orgy with them." I told her calmly as I carried on with my lunch. I didn't even flinch from the raucous laughter coming from Emmett.

I carried on with my day without much incident and then headed home to make dinner for Charlie, do my homework and carry on with some more research to aid me in winning over the Cullen's. It was going to be a long night again.


	4. Chapter 4

This had best fucking work! I thought to myself as I stood freezing in the pouring rain having a cig with the hood of my truck open. My 'real' dad had always made sure I knew the basics of car maintenance and how to fix common problems. Using this information and some more late night research I had my plan to get through some of Rosalie's iciness; figuring that as with Jasper I needed to break the ice with a common interest. Just as I finished my cig the Cullen's made their way out of school; I quickly stuck my head under the hood and started fiddling with the engine. Just then Mike 'fuck-face' Newton decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Bella let me help you!" he shouted jogging over to me and my truck.

"No thanks Mike; I'm ok." I told him without even looking at him.

"Don't be silly! I know what I'm doing!"

"What and I don't?" I asked turning to face him.

"Well you are a girl!" he told me as if it was obviously my gender that was the problem with my truck, he even decided that placing his hand on my arm was a good idea.

"First remove your grubby little mitt off me before I remove it from your body! Secondly how dare you say that just because I'm a girl I don't know anything about cars! Finally get the fuck away from me NOW!" I had progressively got louder as I got angrier. I looked to my right as the Cullen's came to where we were.

"Is everything ok here Bella?" Emmett asked as he glared at Mike.

"Just fine as soon as he fucks off so that I can fix my car in peace!" I huffed as I returned to the problem under the hood. Mike quickly scurried off afraid of the looks he was getting from Emmett and surprisingly Jasper and Rosalie.

"Need any help with your truck?" Emmett asked.

"If you're just going to be like Mike and dare make any remark about me not being able to fix my truck because I'm a girl I will scream!" I told him as I spun around to face him. I knew me knowing cars and sticking up for that would impress Rosalie.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he told me genuinely. I nodded and turned back to my truck.

"In that case thank you for the offer but I am fine; I know what the problem is." Because I caused the current problem in the first place. "It's a fiddly bugger but I just have to keep at it. I need a new car, but I just can't afford one right now; so at the mo I have to keep doing D.I.Y. jobs."

"You should get my Rosie to help you some time with it." Emmett told me.

"You good round an engine then?" I asked her. The fact I wasn't shocked that she was good with cars seemed to impress her.

"I'm the family mechanic you could say." She replied, less cool than normal. My plan may just be working.

"Well I know who to ask if I get stuck then." I told her with a smile. "Nice to know that I'm not the only girl around here who is a bit of a grease monkey. I'm going to be changing my oil and doing some other jobs on it at the weekend if you fancy helping me out?"

"Oh you should come around our house to do it!" Alice squealed. "We have a fully equipped garage and then afterwards we can give each other manicures and maybe even pedicures." She was getting too excited and needed to be stopped immediately.

"Alice I'm cool with the idea of working on my truck with someone who knows what they are doing." I nodded towards Rosalie. "Even better with a decent set of tools. However the idea of manicures and pedicures has me running screaming." I told her.

"AWWWW but Bella it would be so much fun." She pouted and gave me full puppy dog eyes.

"Emmett turn the key in the ignition for me!" I told him totally ignoring Alice. At the sound of the engine turning over I closed the hood and wiped my grease covered hands on the cloth I had in my pocket.

"Bellllllla!" Alice was not giving up.

"No Alice!" the look on her face confirmed that she was not used to being denied anything. "I don't do girly shit like that so just leave it!" Emmett started chuckling at the look on Alice's face.

"I will see you all later." I told them as I climbed into my truck. Quickly before they had walked off I opened my window and shouted out. "Rosalie let me know if you do want to work on this rust bucket with me; it may be a change and challenge for you to work on something that actually needs a lot of work doing to it."

"Yeah I will think about it." She told me. Well that's a lot better than a straight out no, or just being completely ignored.

"Cool just promise to keep the Pixie and her nail varnishes away from me." I told her with a laugh as I pulled away. Through my rear view mirror I saw them all laughing except Alice who was pouting.

.

.

.

.

I got home and Charlie was already there; I made my way into the lounge to find him watching the TV drinking a coffee.

"Hey dad." I said as I took a seat on the couch whilst Charlie sat in his recliner.

"Hey bells." He replied turning to me. "What's on your hands?"

"Engine grease." I told him. "I had a little problem with the truck."

"I'll ring Billy now then." He said as he stood up.

"What? Why?" I did not know what was going on.

"So he can bring Jake up to have a look at it for you; he built the engine so if there's a problem he should be able to fix it."

I so did NOT want to see Jacob Black! No offence to you 'Team Jake' fans; but I could NEVER stand him.

"No Ch... Dad! It's fine I've fixed it!"

"How?"

"I know about cars! One of our neighbours back in Phoenix taught me everything I needed to know so that I could keep mom's car running without it costing too much. Just leave it alone it's fine now!" I was impressed with myself at how quick I came up with that believable lie.

"Nonsense, I will still tell them to come around; they've been wanting to see you since you came to live back here." With that he carried on walking to the phone.

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! ARGH!

Half an hour later I was sat on the couch as Charlie went out front to help Jacob get Billy and his wheelchair into the house. This was NOT going to be fun!

After the initial meet and greet we all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So Bella you've had some trouble with the truck I can take a look at it if you want." Jacob asked a little too enthusiastically.

"No thanks." I told him abruptly.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely I've fixed it." I knew I was being blunt but I did not want to encourage him.

"Well I could just double check for you." Could he not take a hint?

"I said NO! I have fixed it!"

"Bella there's no need to speak to him like that!" Charlie reprimanded.

"Yea well maybe he needs to learn that when he is told no it means no!" I snapped.

"He just wants to help."

"Dad I don't want to argue with you but I do not want or need his help. He should just accept that and leave me alone." With that I got up and walked out of the room and went outside.

I went and sat on the front steps and lit up a cig; I was past caring if Charlie caught me, he was a police officer after all he should have worked out I smoked by now. As I was sat having my cig enjoying the quiet the front door opened. I groaned knowing without even turning around who it would be.

"You smoke then?" Jacob asked as he sat down on the stoop next to me; he was sat definitely too close.

"Jacob listen..." I started but was interrupted

"Jake." He said.

"What?"

"My friends call me Jake."

"Jacob I do not want to be friends." I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You're what 15? What can we possibly have in common?"

"We used to be friends when we were kids!" he was not giving up.

"When we were younger we were friends out of necessity, our fathers are friends and we were pushed together. I grew up and you're still apparently a kid who doesn't like being told no. I have no interest in a forced friendship because our fathers are friends. I already have friends and I'm not looking to add anymore. So just leave me alone."

"You're a bitch you know that?" he snapped.

"Tut tut your dad will wash your mouth out with soap if he hears you speaking like that." I told him as I stood up and stubbed my cig out before walking back into the house.

As I was walking back into the lounge Jacob was suddenly behind me forcibly grabbing my arm.

"What is your problem?" he sneered.

"You are! Let go of my arm NOW!" I shouted. The sound of my raised voice caused Charlie to come and investigate.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked causing Jacob to let go of my arm.

"Your friend's son decided to assault me!" I told him whilst rubbing my now very sore arm.

"He what?" Charlie was furious. He looked at me holding my already swollen and bruised arm.

"Like I said before he doesn't know when no means no!" I was furious. "He's an animal!"

"Billy you best get your son home before I shoot him!"

Billy and Jacob quickly left whilst I sat in the kitchen applying an ice pack to my arm.

"I'm really sorry about all this Bella." Charlie told me.

"It's fine." I told him.

"No its not. You should not be attacked in your own home; especially not by someone I invited here." He looked really upset. "What can I do Bella?"

"Honestly its fine dad. Just keep him away from me in the future or you will be arresting me for shooting him." I told him.

"Don't worry he isn't invited back here and will be arrested for trespassing if he even steps one toe in this house." Charlie told me.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go and do my homework now and call it an early night."

"If you're sure honey." He still sounded unconvinced.

"I'm positive." I told him as I gave him the most sincere smile I could. "I will see you in the morning, night dad."

"Night kiddo."

I made my way to my bedroom and with a deep sigh sat on my bed. I knew tonight was going to be bad; I just couldn't believe how bad it got.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Friday and Edward would be back next week. I seriously had run out of ideas on what to do next. I knew that today may be my last chance but I was unwilling to push things with his siblings. If I came across as being too pushy and trying too hard to get into their lives they probably would pull away and retreat from me and then all the progress I had made with them this week would be for nothing. Remembering that Edward was due back reminded me that I needed to pay a visit to the hardware store. The character Bella in the books may have found it romantic and endearing that Edward crept into her room at night; I found it to be extremely creepy, very stalkerish and plain fucking weird. Thankfully my dad had taught me DIY from a young age so that I knew how to fix all basic household problems and could do a lot of jobs around the home myself. I needed to buy locks for my bedroom window and I was also going to pinch an idea from a fan fiction I once read, _'Don't Presume to Assume' _by TinksVamps. I had originally thought about gluing and painting my window shut but why should I have to suffer from having a none functioning window; hey I liked fresh air as much as the next person. So I decided on locks and using TinksVamps idea of putting anti-vandal paint on the window sill, as well as a decent blind and keeping my curtains closed. Hopefully those would deter him; I would not have him watching me sleep.

The day passed and besides the acknowledging smiles, hellos and in Alice's case waves I didn't have much contact with the Cullen's. It was a little off putting. I guess only time would tell if my actions had made any difference to how his siblings saw me as a person and if it would affect any future relationships. I sat in my truck at the end of the day having a cig; there was no point trying to leave the car park yet as there was already a line of cars attempting to leave with students eager to start their weekends. I was startled by a tap at my window; I turned to see Rosalie stood there with a smiling Emmett stood behind her.

"Hey Rosalie, what can I do for you?" I asked as I gave a wave to Emmett.

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Nope a boring weekend for me." I told her.

"Good I will be at your house tomorrow at 10 in the morning?" she told me.

"May I ask why?"

"Then you can follow me back to our house so that we can try and fix this heap." She told me as she patted my truck to emphasise her point.

"Oh that'll be great, thanks Rosalie." I told her. "Do you know where I live?"

"Everyone knows where the Chief lives Bella." She told me as she and Emmett walked away. I was now looking forward to my weekend.

.

.

.

.

I got up early Saturday to give myself chance to shower and have breakfast before Rosalie was due to arrive. Thankfully I had managed to get everything with my window sorted yesterday without many problems so I didn't need to deal with that today. I had managed to locate Charlie's tools easy enough and after putting a thick layer of the anti vandal paint on the outside of the window sill I easily fitted the locks on the inside of the window. Charlie arrived home as I was fixing up the new blind. He didn't make too much of a deal over it. He was happy enough with my explanation that I gave about it being more practical. He did mention that I could have asked him to do it but other than that he left it alone. I was glad that he hadn't noticed the new locks or the dark gloopy paint on the window sill. Those I didn't have an explanation for.

I looked at the time and saw that Rosalie would be here at any moment so I quickly double checked my bag for the essentials, purse, phone, keys, cigs and lighter. I was all set. A car horn sounding alerted me to her arrival so I made sure to grab my bag and headed out the front door. Rosalie was sat in the driver's seat of her dark red BMW; I wave to her and jog over to my truck, quickly light a cig and get ready to follow her.

When we arrive at their beautiful white three story house/mansion Rosalie directs me to drive straight into the garage attached to the side of the house; the garage itself could probably fit the whole of Charlie's house in it.

We quickly got ourselves set up to get started on the task at hand. I noticed that we had both dressed similarly for our day; we both had our hair tied back and wore work shirts over our t-shirts and jeans. Even dressed so casually Rosalie was still stunning. We worked quietly and efficiently together; I was surprised to find that it was actually easy and enjoyable to chat with Rosalie. She had similar interests to me and she also shared the same dry and dirty sense of humour as I had.

"Ok, ok I've got one for you." I told her whilst still recovering my breathing from her last dirty joke. "What do you do with a man who has a high sperm count?"

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "I dread to think! Go on enlighten me."

"Chew!"

"Bella!" she laughed. "Does the Chief know how bad his daughter is?"

"I'm sure he will work that out sooner or later." I laughed.

I wiped my brow as I was getting quite warm, I decided to remove the over shirt I was wearing to cool myself down a little. I totally forgot my original reason for wearing something with sleeves. _Idiot!_

"BELLA! WHAT ARE THOSE?" Rosalie screamed out pointing at my arms. Shit I had forgotten about the bruises that Jacob had given me when he grabbed me; this skin being so pale made the bruises look angrier and more severe than they probably were.

"Emmett get in here! NOW!" Rosalie shouted through the door that leads into the house.

"What's up babe?" Emmett asked as he appeared with Alice and Jasper behind him.

"What's up?" Rosalie was definitely sounding distressed. "Take a look at her arms and then ask me what's up!"

Alice took one look at my arms and then started mumbling about not seeing any of this happening; I knew she wouldn't have seen anything in her visions because of Jacob and his freaky wolf gene being involved.

"It's nothing!" I said going to pick up my work shirt to cover my arms again; Rosalie quickly swiped it up.

"It is definitely not nothing!" Rosalie looked really angry.

"Who did this to you?" Jasper asked looking very menacing.

"It doesn't matter. Seriously can we just drop it? I really don't want to talk about it." I begged. I couldn't tell them it was Jacob in case it started a vampire v shape shifter war.

"Ok we will leave it for now." Emmet said; he could obviously tell I was becoming uncomfortable. "But Bella if anything like this happens again you will tell us who it was." _Gulp!_ Emmett was serious and I could tell by the others faces that they agreed with Emmett; they may have also been pissed off that Emmett had let me off the hook this time. Emmett looked too pissed off to argue with.

"I promise if he does anything again I will tell you." I told him honestly. "But he won't it was a one off never to be repeated.

"He?" Rosalie asks. "So it was a man who did this to you?"

"Pffft! More like a boy who thinks he is a man!" I told them. "Honestly though it won't happen again. So can we just forget you saw my arms please?"

"But Bella someone hurt you!" Alice declared.

"Honestly it's not as bad as it looks I promise." I told her. "Because I'm so pale they look darker than they would on anyone else, plus I've always bruised very easily. They don't hurt honestly." They all looked to Jasper who was probably testing my emotions for lies and any pain I may be in. With a slight nod from him that I was telling the truth they all resigned to the fact I would not tell them anything more.

With that the others left the garage to allow me and Rosalie to continue with working on the truck. We didn't seem to work with the same easiness and light heartedness as before; I kept catching Rosalie watching me. She was looking at me as if the longer she stared at the bruises on my arms the answer to who caused them would magically appear; I would laugh if it weren't so fucking annoying.

We had decided to call it a day and after cleaning everything up me and Rosalie were just sat on the front steps of the house relaxing. I was just having a cig whilst we were discussing ideas for what could be done to the truck next, including a new paint job; yup a new paint job was definitely needed. Alice suddenly came flying out of the house like the hyper pixie she was.

"Edward will be arriving home in just under five minutes!" she squealed. "How great is that? I can't wait for you to meet him Bella! I think you two will get on so well!" with that announcement she skipped back into the house.

I froze! What was I supposed to say to him? How would he take me being here? Would making friends with his siblings be a problem? What if he made them choose between him and being my friend?

Shit was I ready to see Edward? I didn't think so! Oh well I was about to find out; this could get interesting! Or maybe even deadly!

_Fuck my life!_


	6. Chapter 6

I was still sat on the front steps with Rosalie when Edward's Volvo came up the driveway and pulled up in front of the house. He immediately noticed me sat there and I was greeted with his murderous glare through the windscreen. I could tell that he must be hearing what the others had to say about me being here; probably using his vampire hearing as well as hearing their thoughts. Someone must have mentioned my bruises as he immediately started to stare at my arms. My guess was Rosalie as she too was looking at my arms; I could understand her concern because of what she went through in her human life that lead to her change. I felt like I was being scrutinised and did not like it one bit. I immediately lit up another cigarette causing Edward to frown at me; yeah because his frowning was going to make me quit! I saw him take a deep breath obviously preparing to finally exit his car. Thinking on it though I came to the conclusion that this may be the best situation for his reunion with my scent; not only was I outside but the smell of my cig may slightly taint the smell of my blood.

"Hello." I heard Edward speak. I had been so lost in my thoughts I had not realised he had exited his car and made his way over to were I was still sat with Rosalie.

"Hey" I replied after a moments pause.

"I'm Edward Cullen, It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly Bella." He told me being proper and formal.

"Yeah you too Eddie." I knew he'd hate it but I just couldn't help myself.

"It's EDWARD!" he practically growled.

"Sorry _Edward,_ sheesh you really need to untangle your knickers and chill out!" I told him. "Jesus all proper and correct are you 17 or 108?"

I knew that would get everyone's attention; I definitely got Edward and Rosalie's. I'm ever so slightly evil! I scare myself!

"Wh… What do you mean?" He asked. I actually made the calm and composed Edward stutter.

"Never mind Edward… never mind." I told him with a smile as I took the final drag from my cig and stub the butt out.

"Well Rosalie I'm off home to feed daddy dearest… I will let you know when I've got the funds together to get the rest of the stuff needed for the rust bucket." I told her as I stood to leave.

"It's Rose." She replied.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Friends and family call me Rose." Edward looked gob smacked at hearing this.

"Well then Rose I will see you at school on Monday." I told her with a smile. "Bye _Edward!"_ I told him with a cheeky grin before heading to my truck.

.

.

.

.

It was Monday and time to go back to school. I was excited to see what today would bring. I had spent the rest of my weekend doing chores around the house, finishing my homework and I even showed a disgruntled Charlie the new rota I had made for the house hold chores and cooking duties I had drawn up; he didn't seem too pleased that I had even allocated time for me to give him cooking lessons. I personally thought that idea was genius on my part. I quickly got ready and after a quick breakfast made my way to school; the difference Saturday made to the truck was already noticeable. I quickly made it to the school parking lot and got out the truck. I was early so I jumped into the truck bed and leaned against the back of the cab lighting a cig as I got settled. The Cullen entourage turned up not long after; I watched as they all exited the car and I was amazed that no one had noticed the super natural grace they all possessed.

"Hey Rose!" I shouted across to her.

"Hey, what's up Bella?" she asked smiling towards me.

"The truck is running so much better!" I told her. "We still need to do some work though as the engine is still too fucking loud!" I told her.

"No problem we will have a look next weekend if you want to?"

"Yeah that's cool with me."

"Bella you should sit with us at lunch today!" Alice practically vibrated as she excitedly jumped around clapping. I couldn't suppress my grin at the look the others were giving her over her suggestion. I decided not to play nice.

"I would love to." I told her as I flicked my cig out on to the ground and jumped put of my truck bed. "See you all later." I told them as I made my way into school.

.

.

.

.

Morning passed in a long boring blur. Now the fun could begin… Lunch time! I made my way to the cafeteria and joined the queue that had formed.

"Bella!" oh great Mike 'fuck-face' Newton; could he not take the hint.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Awww don't be like that Bella. I'm sorry I upset you the other day with all that car business." he paused waiting for an acceptance to his apology; he realised he weren't getting one so carried on talking to me. "Come sit with me and them lot on our table." he told me as he nodded his head in the direction at said table; Lauren and Jessica were already say there glaring daggers at me.

"No, I'm sitting at the Cullen table today." I told him.

"Don't sit with those freaks. Come sit with us!" he grabbed my arm as if to pull me where he wanted me to go.

"Mike let go of my arm and fuck off!" I told him angrily. "The only freak I see is you; if the Cullen's _are_ the freaks then I want to be a freak too if it keeps fucking losers like you away from me!" I was very angry by now. I quickly picked up my food and made my way over to the Cullen's table. The whole Cullen family were already there and had obviously witnessed the whole interaction with Mike by the looks on their faces. I took the only open seat which had obviously been left for me; I was sat next to Rosalie and opposite Alice, Emmett sat next to Rosalie and Jasper next to Alice with Edward on his other side.

"Was it Mike who gave you those bruises on your arm?" Rose asked me whilst glaring daggers at Mike.

"Nope!" I told her. "It was another little boy trying to be a man not liking the word no." I realised I had said too much and how that may sound when Rose whipped her head around to face me too fast to be human.

"What do you mean by not liking the word no?" Emmett growled out. I looked to see the entire table of vampires looked murderous.

"It's not as bad as it sounds guys just forget I said anything." I told them as I popped a fry in my mouth.

"Bella you would tell us wouldn't you if someone did something to you?" I was surprised it was Jasper who asked me that, also how concerned he seemed.

"Honestly guys everything is fine." I told them. "It was a similar situation to what you've just witnessed. Little boy not getting his own way and deciding that grabbing my arm will change my mind." This explanation seemed to appease them a bit.

"So Bella…" this time is was Alice who spoke. I was glad that she seemed to have decided the conversation needed to be changed. "Do you want to come shopping on Saturday?"

"NO!" I shouted causing all the vampires and the humans sat on the nearby tables to look at me strangely.

"But please Bella! I know so many great outfits we could get you!"

"I'm still saying no!" I carried on eating my lunch.

"You need some new clothes though. You could look so much better if you got some decent clothes. I know exactly were we could go and what would look great on you!"

"Alice I am quite happy with how I look, I happen to like my clothes, I hate shopping and if _I_ decide that I need anything I will order it online like I always do!" I snapped at her.

"But Bella we could have so much fun!" That was the final straw!

"Alice I said NO! So shut the fuck up about going fucking shopping!" I stood up picking up my tray getting ready to leave. "What is it with people not taking no for an answer? Now if you will excuse me I think I will go now."

"Bella you don't have to go!" Emmett told me.

"It's alright Emmett I'm going to go for a smoke before my next lesson." I told him with a slight smile totally ignoring Alice's pouting face. "I will see you all later." With that I walked away.

It was only as I stood at the back of the cafeteria having my cig that I remembered what my next lesson was; Biology with Edward Cullen as my lab partner. Oh joy!


	7. Chapter 7

I made my way to the Biology classroom. Of course Edward was already there; I quickly took my seat next to him.

"Bella, I would like to apologise for Alice's behaviour at lunch today." he told me.

"Edward don't apologise for your sister it's pathetic," I told him. "If she is truly sorry then I will accept an apology from her and only her."

"She is sorry Bella." He told me.

"Then she should apologise to me herself instead of getting her brother to do it." With that I turned and paid attention to the teacher; I ignored Edward for the rest of the lesson even though I knew he was staring intently at me. _Creepy!_

After Biology I happily made my way to Gym. The reason I say happily is because I had finally convinced Charlie to write me a note to permanently excuse me from Gym. The fact that 'Bella' was known to be critically clumsy worked extraordinarily well. I presented the letter to the Gym teacher and couldn't help but grin when he realised Charlie had signed it Police Chief Swan. The teacher quickly agreed I could be excused from joining in for the rest of the year, however I had to sit on the bleachers and observe or do homework or something.

When the teacher blew his whistle at the end of the lesson my classmates made their way to the changing rooms, I took that as my cue to leave and head home. As I made my way towards my truck I heard my name being shouted across the schools car park. I turned to see it was Alice calling me and heading my way, I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me. I knew she could have been next to me before I'd even had chance to blink but she had to keep up appearances of a human when in public.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her, I know I was being bitchy but I was still pissed at her and her behaviour.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier." She told me smiling at me, her smile faltered when she noticed I was not smiling back at her.

"What is it that you're actually apologising for Alice?" I asked her; I wanted to make sure that she was aware what my problem was and not just apologising for the sake of keeping the peace. I hated the idea that she was only apologising because she'd been told to by Edward or because a vision showed her that she had to say sorry to me. I wanted a genuine apology not a fake one.

"Well… erm… I'm apologising for being so pushy earlier and not taking no for an answer. Are we still friends?"

"Yes we are still friends, but for future reference Alice I will not be bullied into doing something that I don't want to do. If you ask me something in the future Alice and I say no don't go on about it and start pulling that pouting shit because it won't work with me." I told her.

"I understand Bella, and once again I am sorry." she told me.

"Ok well I'm willing to forget today and pretend it didn't happen, as long as you promise to not pull crap like that again." I told her and she nodded in agreement. "Right well then I'm off home now I will see you tomorrow." I quickly got into my truck, lit up a cig and headed home.

On my way home I stopped off at the grocery store to grab what was needed; tonight was Charlie's first cooking lesson, I was surprisingly looking forward to it.

Once I got everything I needed at the grocery store I laid it all out on the kitchen worktops ready for when Charlie arrived home from work. I set myself up at the dining room table to finish off the homework that I didn't have time for during my Gym lesson. I had just finished the final assignment when Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells!" he shouted as he entered the house.

"Hey Dad, I'm in the kitchen." he made his way in and took a look at all the food on the worktops.

"What's for tea tonight then?" he asked.

"I thought we'd have sausage casserole with mashed potatoes, if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that sounds good." he smiled at me then looked at the worktops again confused. "So what time will it be ready?"

"Whenever you finish it!" I told him. The look of shock on his face was comical. "Did you forget that tonight I was starting your cooking lessons?"

"I didn't actually think you were serious Bells!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. "It's about time that you learned. You can't just expect me to cook for you every night until I leave for college." I told him.

"I survived alright before you moved back here." He told me sulkily.

"The diner and take away's are not good enough Dad, you aren't getting any younger and it's not going to do your heart any good all that fatty food. The only things that you do actually cook for yourself you fry!"

"I suppose your right Bells." he agreed looking very uncomfortable.

"You know I am." I told him smugly. "Now don't worry I'm not going to teach you anything to the extreme. I'm just going to teach you good hearty meals that are quite simple. You will even be able to refrigerate and re-heat so that you don't waste any and have plenty to eat. It will also be a change from surviving on only fish" I told him.

"I like fish!" he defended.

"Fine I will teach you some fish recipes as well instead of just frying it!"

Once Charlie realised how serious I was about this he quickly went upstairs to change out of his work uniform. I got him set up and showed him how simple it was for him to do. He actually seemed to enjoy himself. Once the casserole was in the oven I set him up with some potatoes to make the mashed potatoes.

"I know how to make mash Bells!" he exclaimed.

"So tell me master chef… how do you do it?

"Well you just mash it!" he told me.

"Nope. You need to mix in some butter, pepper and a couple of handfuls of grated cheese."

"Really it needs all that?"

"To make it good, yes." I told him smiling at the confused look on his face.

Once everything was done and plated we sat at the table; Charlie poked his food with his fork dubiously.

"Well are you not going to try after all your hard work?" I asked trying to suppress a giggle. He heaped a pile on his fork and took a deep breath before taking a bite; the huge grin on his face was comical. "Good?" I asked.

"Yea! Who knows you may make a good cook out of me yet!" he laughed then took a big forkful of potatoes. "You were right about the mash!" I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm he showed. Maybe giving him cooking lessons wasn't a bad idea after all.

Once we had finished and packed away the left over's we argued who was washing and who was drying; I won. Once all pots, pans and plates were washed, dried and put away we sat in front of the telly talking about nothing consequential. When my yawns became more frequent I told Charlie good night and made my way upstairs. I went through my bedtime routine and settled myself into bed. All the late night studying and swatting up to get me in the Cullen's good graces had took its toll on me. I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

At the sound of my alarm going off the next morning I groggily fell out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was washed and dressed I dragged myself downstairs and made myself a large cup of coffee. Once I was sure I had everything in my bag for school I headed for the front door. I was shocked when I saw everything was covered in a thick layer of snow. Fuck I hate snow; how had I not noticed it when I got up, did I not look out the window? Obviously not. I quickly lit up a cig as I made my way to my truck. Just then a thought hit me, I quickly looked at the truck and noticed just what I was dreading seeing. How had I not realised that this day had arrived so soon. I'd read the book, so I had no excuse. I took a deep drag from my cig before climbing into my truck and heading to school.

Fucking snow chains! Fucking fabulous!


	8. Chapter 8

I had a decision to make. Did I let events unfold like they were supposed to or should I change them? As I drove to school I decided to let things play out as they should. I had already made changes as it were and any more could cause problems further on down the line. Also the truck incident is what started the ball rolling in the Bella and Edward relationship. So I pulled up in my truck in my usual spot and looked across the lot; Edward and Alice were both stood watching me, so at least they were where they should be. I took a cig out my pocket and quickly lit it; I needed a reason to still be beside the truck when Tyler came screeching into the parking lot. Not long later, just as expected he came flying straight at me. Even though I knew Edward would save me I still threw away my cig, closed my eyes and waited for the van to hit me. Barely a second before Tyler's van would have hit me, I was crashed into from the side. I watched in wonder as Edward stopped the van from crushing me, I even watched as he stopped the van from landing on my legs. I could see the exact moment he realised that I had seen everything; my answering smirk and raised eyebrow confirmed it. I went to stand up but Edward tried to stop me.

"Bella you should sit down I think you hit your head." Edward insisted. Nice try.

"Nope I didn't I'm fine thanks." I told him as I stood up. By now I could hear the commotion going of staff and students. Not long later the van was pulled away and everyone's shocked faces were looking straight at us. I noticed Edwards siblings all looking at him with matching furious expressions; I turned and saw him giving slight nods and shakes, obviously answering their mental questions. I then noticed the damage done to the side of my truck. It was all bent out of shape, and if it didn't need a repaint before it certainly did now.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I ignored the several gasps and quickly turned to look for one person. "Rose have you seen what he's done? How long do you think it will take to fix?"

"Well Bella probably not that long, but are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No I'm fine Edward to the rescue and all that!" I told her whilst scowling at the truck. An ambulance quickly came screeching into the parking lot followed by a frantic Charlie in his cruiser.

"Bells are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Charlie asked. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the EMT talking to Edward.

"I'm find Dad, I'm just annoyed that me and Rose are going to have to do even more work on my truck than before."

"Your truck Bella? You're seriously worried about your truck? You could have been killed." Charlie was interrupted his tirade by the EMT coming over.

"Isabella I need to check you out and get you to the hospital." The EMT told me.

"It's Bella, and I'm fine I don't need a check up and I certainly don't need to go to the hospital." I firmly told him.

"Well Edward suggests that you may have hit your head and possibly be in shock." The EMT persisted.

"No honestly I would tell you if I had hit my head, and I honestly am not in shock."

"Bells maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case." Charlie told me.

"I'll tell you what, you trust me when I say I didn't hit my head despite what Edward says and I will allow you to check my vitals to prove I'm not in shock." Charlie and the EMT both nodded in agreement. I made my way to the back of the waiting ambulance and perched on the back as the EMT checked my vitals and my head for any signs of a bump; once he was done he agreed with me, and I was given a clean bill of health. I looked up and saw Edward looking annoyed, I know why he did it, if I started talking about what I saw it would be put down to the bump or shock. I smirked evilly at him.

"You know I think Edward may have told you I was in shock because he's embarrassed." I told them. My dad immediately looked at Edward wondering what he had to be embarrassed about, Edward had no escape now. "I think he's in shock himself and is embarrassed that him being a big strapping lad that he is can't cope and me just a small girl is fine and can handle it."

"What makes you say that?" asked Charlie as the EMT looked over at Edward. "Well I heard once that shock can cause a persons body temperature to drop, and when we were still trapped I brushed past him and I swear he was freezing, also look how pale he is." Both Charlie and the EMT scrutinised Edward now. Edward scowled towards me and I couldn't help but grin. It serves him right for lying about me.

"Maybe your right Isabella." the EMT said as he made his way back towards Edward. I made my way closer to hear what was said.

"Fine." Edward snarled, I had obviously missed the first part of the conversation. "I will come to the hospital but I will only allow my father to examine me." He heard me giggle and quickly shot a glare at me.

"You know what Dad I think I'm going to go with Edward's siblings to the hospital to make sure he's ok, after all he did push me out of the way." I told Charlie. "Is it ok if I skip school for today?" Charlie looked torn. "I just hate for anything to be wrong with him and not know what was going on, he did save my life after all." I told him adding on the emotional blackmail.

"Yeah that's fine Bells, if his family doesn't mind that is." I quickly looked and saw Rose and Emmett heading towards Edwards Volvo, Alice and Jasper already in the backseat.

"Hey Emmett, Rose can I get a ride with you guys?" I shouted to them, they looked confused by my request so obviously hadn't been listening in. "I want to come to the hospital to make sure Edwards going to be alright if that's ok with you?" I asked grinning. Emmett caught on quickly and had a grin matching my own, even Rosalie smirked towards me and nodded. I quickly jogged over to the Volvo as they were getting in. Surprisingly Rose got into the back with Alice and Jasper as Emmett got behind the wheel, leaving the front passenger seat free for me. I got in and fastened my seat belt as Emmett pulled out of the parking spot to follow the ambulance.

"So are you ok?" Alice asked me. I turned in my seat to face her.

"Yup just annoyed about my truck." I told her.

"What happened?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Edward grabbed me out of the way, then Tyler's van crashed into my truck, then Edward decided to lie about me." I told them.

"So that's it?" Jasper asked.

"That's all that matters and all I'm telling." I answered.

"So you do know more?" This time it was Rose. "Because if you do now would be the time to tell us."

"I know what I know, you know what you know, why complicate things by comparing what we each know? Lets just keep what's known in the unknown for now." I told her, how I kept at straight face I will never know.

"What's that supposed to mean? Now I'm confused!" Rose stated.

"Good it worked." I laughed as I turned back around and faced forward.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the hospital and quickly made our way to what I presume was Carlisle's office. I could see Alice's eyes glazing over as we walked and I knew she was having visions. Once we reached the door with Carlisle's nameplate Emmett stepped forward and knocked before entering, we all followed him into the room.

"Hey Edward you still in shock?" Emmett asked laughing.

"No and you know that I never was." Edward sneered.

"And you know that there was never anything wrong with me yet that didn't stop you lying did it?" I asked him. "Did you never learn it's bad to tell lies?"

"I did not lie!" he shouted out.

"Yes you did. You told the EMT I had hit my head hard and was in shock, since neither happened that makes you a liar." I could not believe he had denied lying. "And to make matters worst you just lied about lying. I don't know what you expect to achieve by lying or is it just something that comes naturally to you? Dr Cullen if you don't mind me suggesting but I think you may need to look into professional help for Edward and his need to constantly lie." Edward let out a huff as everyone else laughed, even Carlisle seemed to be trying to hold his laughter in.

"I will discuss that possibility with his mother when I get home from work." Carlisle told me with a wink, causing everyone to laugh except for once again Edward.

"Listen Edward I know why you lied, so I forgive you, just don't lie about me or to me again!" I told him.

"What do you know?" Edward growled at me.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare growl at me!" I snapped. I noticed Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie and Jasper moving into defensive positions to protect me if needed.

"You know don't you?" Edward asked me.

"Know what?" I asked playing dumb. Jasper obviously picking up my emotions gave me a wary look, I smiled at him confusing him more than he already was.

"Don't play games Bella, what do you know?" Edward was growing impatient. I was interrupted from answering by Rosalie.

"Don't ask her that, trust me it makes it worst!" she laughed, I just grinned.

"So Rose do you fancy skipping the rest of the day and helping me with the truck?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not?" she said.

"Great so how we doing this?" I asked. The Vampires just looked at me confused. "Well my truck is at school."

"Oh that's easy we'll all go in Edward's car and take you back to school so you can get your truck then go back to our house." Alice told me.

"Erm Alice the Volvo is five seats and there is six of us, or is Edward still in shock?" I asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Silly I will sit on Jazz's lap." she told me like it was obvious.

"Oh yes of course why didn't I think of that?" I told her with a laugh. "It was nice meeting you Dr Cullen." I told Carlisle as I made my way to the door.

"Please call me Carlisle, any friend of my children is a friend to the family." he told me. "I hope to see you again soon Bella."

"You too Carlisle."

We all made our way to the Volvo and as soon as I saw Edward get into the drivers seat I made my way to the back seat. Rosalie was on one side and Jasper with Alice on his lap was on my other side. We quickly made our way back to school to get my truck, as I got out so did Rose. The Volvo quickly left the parking lot as me and Rose climbed into my truck.

"So Swan, spill!" Rose told me as soon as we were in the truck cab.

"What you talking about Rose?" I asked her.

"Don't play dumb Bella, I may be blonde but I'm not thick. I want the truth and I want it now!"

_Gulp!_


	9. Chapter 9

"What in particular do you want me to spill about, Rose?" I asked her.

"What is it that you know about me and my family?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Well I know that you Rose, are gorgeous, bitchy and love cars; Emmett, is scary looking but is really an overgrown teddy bear; Alice, is a pixie that needs to chill out and calm down; Jasper, is the quiet, calm and collected type and also the history buff of the group; Carlisle, is a doctor and looks too young to have a bunch of teenagers; and Edward is a compulsive liar who needs to grow up." I finished my brief summing up of thier character traits.

"And..." She added raising an eyebrow. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me leaving it at that.

"You all have the same strange eye colour without being related, your skin is cool and hard, I've yet to see any of you eat or drink anything and as demonstrated today by Edward you're freakishly fast and strong." She stared straight ahead with no expression on her face.

"What does all that conclude to you?" She asked with out looking at me.

"That's easy, you have a secret." I simply stated.

"You're not going to ask? You're not even slightly curious?" She asked as she turned to face me.

"It's your secret." I told her. "If you ever feel that you trust me enough, for you to tell me, just know that as your friend I will listen without judging you, and I will never tell anyone anything should you ever tell me." She nodded her head in aknowledgement then returned to facing forward keeping her face expressionless. I turned the key to start the truck and pulled out of the school car park to head to the Cullens house.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the Cullens and Rosalie had yet to speak a word to me. The garage door had been left open for us so I drove the truck straight in. Without saying a word Rosalie exited my truck and walked through the door into the house; not knowing what else to do I followed her in. I followed her into the living room where the others were all sat on various couches and chairs. Edward was looking at Rosalie intently and I noticed that, if I concentrated really hard, his lips were minutely moving; he was obviously reading our conversation in her mind and relaying it to the others. My suspicions were confirmed when they all turned to look at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked no one in particular.

"Why would you ask that?" Alice answered my question with one of her own.

"Well I figured that might be the reason you all decided to suddenly stare at me." I told them.

"Stop being rude and stop staring at our guest." They were interupted from their continued staring by who I presumed to be Esme.

"You must be Mrs Cullen, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself and held out my hand to shake hers. She looked slightly nervous about taking my hand in hers; once she did her face turned to shock at my lack of reaction. I could never be rude enough to react negatively to Esme.

"Ah you must be Chief Swans daughter, well it's a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Esme."

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too, and yes Charlie's my dad." I told her. "And can I just say Esme that you have a beautiful home."

"Oh thank you dear, you are welcome anytime. Now may I ask why you are not all in school?" We quickly filled her in on the events of this morning.

"Oh my! Are you sure you are ok Bella?" Esme asked full of motherly concern for me already even after only just meeting me.

"Of course I am, after all it was Edward that needed to go to the hospital in the end, not me." I answered her with a grin. I heard a low growl coming from the direction of where Edward sat sulking. I had to hold in the giggles at the look Esme quickly shot him; she may not have really been his mum but she certainly had THE mum look.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Esme asked.

"Well me and Jazzy are going shopping!" Alice said excitedly, Jasper looked less than pleased.

"Of course you are dear." Esme laughed.

"I'm going to try and break my high score." Emmett announced as he pulled out a games consule from a hidden drawer in the tv cabinet.

"Me and Bella are going to work on her truck." Rosalie said. Esme turned to see what Edward planned to do with his unexpected day off but he was interupted by a growl.

"Who was that?" Esme spun around watching all her 'children'. The growl came again and it quickly became apparant that it wasn't any of the vampires in the room but the human. It was quite amusing that she was ready to tell off one of the vampires when it was me growling, or more accurately my stomach.

"Oh dear you must be hungry. Let me make something for you before you start work on your truck." Esme fussed.

"Esme don't put yourself out I'll be fine I promise." I told her.

"Nonsense I'm not going to let you starve." She argued back. "How does some sandwiches sound?"

"That would be great, thank you."

As soon as the words were out my mouth Esme flitted off to the kitchen to prepare my food. Whilst she was in the kitchen Alice left dragging Jasper with her and Edward announced that he was going to his room. I sat silently with Rosalie watching Emmett play his game. It wasn't long before Esme returned with some sandwiches, chips and a drink for me. Whilst I ate she questioned me on my life, living in Phoenix with my mum, and how it differed to living with Charlie. I noticed Rosalie was paying more attention to our conversation than to Emmett on his game; both she and Esme wore frowns when I explained that Renee was more the child than the parent. Once I was finished eating and had lost the argument with Esme about me washing the dishes as I'd been the one to use them, I made my way to the garage with Rosalie. We had been working almost in silence, only speaking when neccesary, for a while; I'd had enough.

"Rose should I just go home?" I finally asked her.

"What? Why did you ask that?" She asked without even looking at me.

"Well you've given up speaking to me, so if I make you uncomfortable being here I'll just leave." I told her.

"No your ok. I've just got to get my head around some stuff that's all." She told me.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." I told her honestly.

"I know." She finally looked at me. "I want to trust you Bella, believe me I do. What you have to understand though is that I find it very difficult to trust people." I nodded in understanding. I knew what she'd gone through before her change, so it was completely understandable that she had trouble trusting new people. We carried on working through the afternoon in near silence, until it was time for me to go home and make dinner for Charlie. As I drove away from the Cullens I lit a cig and wondered if I had revealed I knew too much to Rosalie. I couldn't help but wonder if this would change things. I guess only time would tell.


End file.
